Fire And Ice
by HearMeCalling
Summary: Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky are total opposites: Kurt can manipulate ice, and David can manipulate fire. Kurt likes fashion and show choir, David likes football and hockey. Will they get over their differences and discover something there? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is directly from a roleplay on tumblr that I (kurt-deserves-better at tumblr dot com) and my pal (lumberjackfritz at tumblr dot com) have been RPing out. The lines are to show the shift between the characters. Hopefully it isn't too incoherent. _

_We do not own Glee, obviously. _

_Please enjoy. If you do enjoy, please review. We love to hear your feedback._

_(Note: this is unbeta'd. Forgive us for the mistakes. Hopefully there aren't too many.)_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kurt Hummel loved William McKinley Institute. Well, he loved most of WMI. The jocks—the guys who play the intramural sports against each other—were utter jerks and morons. They went around, yelling in the hallways, and they were always competitive with each other. Kurt had his classes with a few of them. They had a few nicknames for him: Ice Queen, Ice Bitch, Frigid Bitch, Cold Bitch… Their favorite was Ice Queen. He just shot them a cold look every time. He could feel his body temperature drop when he was in the room with them and, if they dared touch him, they would get hypothermia in an instant. He was very closed-in around people he hated. That's why a lot of the jocks didn't really get near him. He was powerful, and they knew it. However, two jocks didn't even care. They were David Karofsky and Azimio Adams. It made sense why they didn't care. Their powers made Kurt's completely useless. When Kurt had been new, David had shoved him against a wall and Kurt tried to freeze his fingers. It didn't work. Dave could control fire. His body temperature was always a solid 150+. Kurt hated that. Azimio was completely impervious to anything. His skin was rock solid. Kurt had wanted to freeze him, but it didn't work. At all. So they were constantly ganging up on Kurt because they could. Eventually, Dave and Azimio got tired of picking on him. Still, it didn't stop Kurt from really hating those guys.

Even though Kurt hated the jocks, he still loved a select few people. He was in the school's glee club. It was just a choir where the kids would sing a few songs to each other and sometimes they would perform for the school. They were really good, too. They had really wanted to compete other glee clubs in Ohio, but they couldn't since they were mutants. There was still a lot of laws against mutants, so they just had to settle with performing at school assemblies and such. Kurt loved everyone in that club. They had become a family. His best friends, Rachel and Mercedes, didn't mind being around him and holding his hand. Sure, he was cold to the touch, but he was a lot warmer around them. Rachel was a mind-reader and Mercedes had extra-sensitive senses. She couldn't exactly hold his hand for too long since her sense of touch was, well, sensitive. Rachel didn't mind it at all.

Kurt had also had a boyfriend for awhile, but they broke up. Blaine Anderson was a short, handsome, force-field generator. Kurt had thought that since he could make a force-field around his body, protecting him from pretty much anything, that he could work perfectly with him. Kurt wouldn't even hurt him if he got a little out of control. But, alas, it didn't work out. Sebastian Smythe, a tall, handsome, athletic guy who could run about 100 mph at normal speed, captured Blaine's heart and stole him away, leaving Kurt alone. It didn't matter, anyways. They had started getting into fights, and Kurt wasn't putting out, so Blaine was pretty much gone. Kurt didn't mind being alone after that. He was used to it anyways. He just started focusing more on his singing career. He was going to be on Broadway.

Kurt wasn't exactly looking forward to the day. He had a two-hour power-management class today since newer students were moving up into the class. A lot of them were really terrible at managing their powers, so Kurt and Dave had been chosen to help them through that. It wasn't going to be a good day. Kurt didn't want to work with Dave. He just wanted to help those kids by himself. He could do it! He had been top in that class for two years, since you had to take it pretty much every year. Dave and him, however, were neck-and-neck for the top of the class both years. Still, Kurt had come out on top. Or, Kurt would like to think so.

Kurt walked down the hall and turned into the spacious classroom. Dave was already in there. Kurt could feel ice-crystals forming in his blood again. This happened every time he found himself getting uncomfortable. His body temperature was dropping. But he had to keep it at least 45 or else the other kids around him would feel it, and he didn't want that. He looked at a few kids who were sitting at their desks. They were freshmen (or, rather, they were middle-school age, but grading worked differently here). Some of them looked very timid and shy. Kurt walked to the TA table where Dave was and took a seat.

"Hamhock," he said, addressing Dave coldly.

* * *

Everything had been going well. Dave was a freshman in high school, had gotten on the junior varsity team in hockey, and was actually decently popular. Not on the tip top like the varsity players, but he wasn't one of the outcasts either. He had found his niche in the school and everything seemed to be going how it was supposed to be…until that fateful day. Dave and a friend had been skating on a frozen river when Dave suddenly started getting really hot. It had been uncomfortable at first, but then it was unbearable, so Dave had taken all his layers off, still feeling fine in the winter air. His friend had gotten worried, so like any good friend, came toward him to see what was wrong. But nothing was wrong was happening, at least that's what they kept telling him when he arrived at William McKinley Institute.

But Dave knew, or at least now he knew what happened. Because of his sudden body temperature increase to such a high level, the air around Dave and everything else started heating up. The ice started melting and his friend was fast approaching, kicking off the ice with each step. Unfortunately, he kicked off too hard on one step and the weakened ice broke off, the boy falling into the river. "Brandon!" yelled Dave, as he too fell in. Despite the cold water, Dave was still heating up, the water around him boiling to the point of evaporation. The 14 year old couldn't find his friend through the veil of bubbles clouding his eyes. It was there that he continued heating up, to the point that despite being in the water the boy had burst into flames, evaporating the water around him at first contact.

It had been in the local paper, "A Game of Hockey Turns Fatal!" The other boy was never found and Dave had been accosted by reporters dozens of times, wanting something else other than the story Dave gave them. It left him lonely, since no one wanted to be friends with the freak kid who survived the collapse with no reasonable explanation. It's why Dave said yes, when he was approached by two guys that were like him with powers of their own, to attend the Institute. And now he was here, his third year living here, since his mom wanted him gone as soon as possible. He had made friends, moving to football instead of Hockey, hating anything that had to do with the ice.

And it was there he met Kurt Hummel, a mutant with the power of cryokinesis or ice, the one thing he hated and his polar opposite. After finding a friend in Azimio Adams, someone who couldn't be burned by him or frozen by Kurt because of his rock solid skin, Dave picked on Kurt for a while until football season started and in Power Management class. It was one of the few classes he took seriously, wanting to not let his temper cause more fire than usual. Of course he had to share the class with Kurt and of course it was Kurt that would be neck and neck with him in that class. The Ice Queen was top 2 years in a row, but that was because in the second year, Dave found out that the top student in that class would have to teach newbies Power Management class, so he let the fashionable one win by a margin.

But of course, his source was wrong and he was still assigned with Kurt to take care of the newbies. So he arrived a bit earlier, analyzing the group they were working with, mostly middle school kids. He was about done when he saw Kurt walk in and approach him, calling him "Hamhock," one of Dave's least favorite insults (he was sensitive about his weight sometimes).

"Ice Queen," replied Dave with a bit of a grunt in his voice. "So, do you have any idea what the hell we're supposed to be doing today, or are these kids gonna be fucked up?"

* * *

Kurt just sort of glared at him. He tried to keep his body temperature at a normal level so the other kids in the room wouldn't feel a chill. He sighed. Of course Dave called him that. All of the jocks did. It wasn't as bad as Cold Bitch or Frigid Bitch. Both were a lot worse than Ice Queen. He was an ice queen anyways. He didn't mind it so much. It made him sound like he was at a level of superiority over them. He wasn't, but he didn't mind feeling like that. Kurt wasn't extremely conceited, but he liked to think he was above knuckle-dragging neanderthals who had mutant abilities. To Kurt, they really shouldn't have those powers. They misused them a lot of the times. Some of those who could walk through walls snuck out at night and ran off to buy alcohol. It was stupid really.

"No," said Kurt. "I don't. I'm sure Mrs. Higgins will tell us." Mrs. Higgins was the power-management teacher whose ability was one that most would think would be difficult to control, but she does really well. Her mood affects the weather. If she doesn't keep it intact, there might be a tornado or an earthquake. She was considerably the most dangerous teacher.

Kurt placed his head in his hand and made a few ice-crystals in his other palm, bored. He wasn't going to talk to Dave. Eventually the teacher came in and began to talk.

"It's a special class today," she said with a smile. "We have students David Karofsky and Kurt Hummel today to help tutor you all in power-management. Kurt, you take half of the class, and David you take the other. We're going outside!" Kurt looked at his half of the class, then to David. He stood up, rolling his eyes, and walked to his side. The class began their journey outside to the courtyard. He looked over at Dave for a moment, then back at his kids. Some of them were really young and other were about 15 or so. He was good at power-management, but he wasn't sure how great he would be at tutoring people to use their abilities, especially if they are really dangerous.

Mrs. Higgins took Dave and Kurt aside for a second, giving the two a warning.

"Alright you two, now I don't want any fighting from you. The purpose of this class is to teach the our new students, not to see who is better…got it?" She had pointed at the both of them, but looked at Dave a lot longer.

"Yes Mrs. Higgins," said Dave tiredly, "it won't happen again."

"Good, because the scorch marks and water damage from you two took at least a week to clean last time. Now go and help your underclassman."

* * *

Dave left the two and headed towards his group. "Alright, who has elemental powers in this group?" About two-thirds raised their hands. So two of them aren't…"Non-elementals, what are your powers?" A rather timid looking boy, probably would've been in 6th grade, spoke up first.

"U-uh I fly..." Dave nodded and turned to the girl who didn't raise her hand.

"And you?"

"I can shoot darts out of my hands." Alright, so a mobile power and an offensive power. They would have to be treated differently. Turning to the rest of the kids, he stood up and tried to address them seriously.

"Okay, those with an elemental power. Here's the deal, yours are easy to figure out what to do. You all have to figure out what emotion is greatly connected to your power and train to control that emotion. Like me for example." Dave instantly thought up of his town, how they shunned him for being the one to survive without explanation. It was one of his quick methods of getting angry. Sticking out his hand, Dave produced flames from his fingers, curling them to shape the flames into a ball. "The greater control over your emotions, the better control of your power. If you need any advice, come to me." Extinguishing it, Dave now gave his attention to the other two.

"Alright, what's your name fly boy?"

"Alexander…"

"And you girlie?"

"Jessica."

"Alright, same goes for you Alexander. From what I know about fliers, their ability to fly comes from that sense of freedom or need to escape that allows them to move. Can you get that feeling?" Dave looked at the kid, trying to give him a reassuring look. He quickly nodded his head and waited for Dave to finish with Jessica. "You…try and imagine the darts coming out of your hands. Use…" Dave quickly looked for a suitable target, "…use that tree of there as your target pole, 'kay? Remember, aim for that tree." Jessica nodded, holding her hands up at the tree and working on her power. Placing his hands on his waist, he looked around and saw everyone else concentrating, a few getting it and playing with their element for a little bit, one holding up some water in mid air for a five minutes before falling again. "I wonder how Kurt's group is doing…" muttered Dave to himself, as he took a gander at the cold teen working with his kids.

* * *

Kurt wasn't exactly teacher material, though often times, he could be patient if he wanted to be. He liked kids, and really wanted to help them. Though some times, he felt really tired teaching kids who didn't know their powers. It was just tedious. They really should already know how to use their powers. It wasn't that hard. Unless you had a bad childhood and a lot of rage or were very intimidated by your powers. Kurt had been intimidated by his powers for a long time. About the time he hit puberty, he freezed all things of water. He couldn't take a bath without freezing it solid around him. His dad had no idea what was going on until he heard about mutants. Then he married Carole whose son was also a mutant. They both went to this local institution where they learned to control their abilities. Now, Kurt loved his powers. He was one with the ice. His management over them was how he got to the top of his class.

As soon as Mrs. Higgins told them to not fight, Kurt nodded. Dave and him had a rivalry and a mutual disdain for each other. They fought a lot and sometimes it got a bit out of hand. But since Mrs. Higgins was watching them, they weren't going to. Kurt didn't need to get into anymore trouble, nor did Dave.

Kurt turned to his group. He smiled at them. "Hello, everyone," he said with a small smile. "Er… I guess you know my name, but I don't know everyone else's. Would you mind introducing yourselves?" There weren't that many of them.

"I'm Sarah," said the first little girl who was about 13.

"What is your power, Sarah?" asked Kurt gently.

"I teleport."

A few others after her stated their names and powers. John who could shoot lasers from his eyes (he wore special sunglasses to keep that from happening), Cassie who could use her voice to push things away, and Blake who could jump extremely high. They all looked rather young and flimsy, obviously still scared of their own abilities.

"Okay… well…" started Kurt, unsure how to teach kids who had different types of powers how to use them when he had his own type. "First, I will tell you need to feel your powers. You need to feel the energy inside of you." He reached out his palm and made it cover in ice. "I can feel the ice inside of me, and I can hone it. My emotions really affect how well I make the ice as well." He shot a few ice crystals out to the side. "What you need to know is that your abilities are in direct link to your emotions. I feel content right now, so my ice is just sort of weak." The ice melted off his hand. "Sarah, how about we start with you. Come up here."

The little girl walked towards him and stood in front of him. He looked down at her and smiled warmly. "You teleport, right? Well, you should be able to teleport wherever you can think of, right?" She shrugged.

"I'm not good at that…" she said softly.

"You will be," he reassured. "Now… close your eyes. Think really hard about teleporting to your room here at the institute. Imagine your soft bed… feel the carpet on your feet."

Sarah closed her eyes. She looked like she was really focusing. Then, pop! She was gone. Kurt smiled… though now she needed to get back. He bit his bottom lip and hope she made it there. He had no idea where she lived. Suddenly, the little girl was back and was beaming.

"It worked!" she exclaimed. Kurt smiled at her. "That was so cool! That was the first time I actually went to the place I wanted," she said. She hugged his waist and he patted her head. He looked at the rest of the group.

"Cassie! Why don't you give it a try?"

The other little girl walked up to him and looked at him shyly.

"I'm… not good with my power," she said softly, trying not to be loud. Kurt could barely hear her."

"Don't worry, sweetie. You will be." He smiled down at her and wished her the best. He looked to the other group for a moment, hoping that his group was progressing farther than Dave's.

* * *

_Oh look, everything seems to be going well_ thought Dave while looking at Kurt's group. Mrs. Higgins said not to fight, and that lady was way more powerful than the two of them combined. So Dave was going to have to help his group control their powers better, at least for today and in front of Kurt. It was fortunate the the kids seemed to have at least enjoyed his display of his control, so it inspired them to try too. The kids with the elemental powers were interesting; one had control over wind, another with water and there was even another pyrokinetic among them. Though that one seemed to be reluctant in practicing his power.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"My name isn't 'kid'. It's Jason."

"Well then Jason, what's wrong? Why aren't you practicing like the rest of the kids?"

"Because last time I tried it, there was almost a forest fire. I'll just lose control and everything will burn." Dave felt for Jason, he remembered the feeling.

"Don't worry Jason, I'm here. It's not just my fire I can control, it's others' too. So if it does go out of control, I'll just extinguish it, 'kay?"

"Alright..if you're sure." Jason gulped and closed his eyes, concentrating on conjuring up his flame. He opened his hand and slowly, flames started coming out of a look at Jason, Dave noticed that the kid was breathing deeply.

"Good job Jason! See, you can-" Jason started breathing faster, and his face contorted into a look of fear. The flame in his hands started getting stronger and higher.

"Jason, calm down." Dave lightly grabbed Jason's shoulders. "I'm here Jason, I'm here." The boy opened his teary eyes, but the flames were still going despite his loss of concentration. Dave hovered his hand over them, drawing the flames to his palm and extinguishing it. Looking around, he saw that all the other kids in his group were looking at the two, some amazed at Dave's ability, others apprehensive of Jason.

"Alright, get back to training. All of you." He gave them a stern glare, causing them to look away and focus on their powers.

"Jason take five, okay?" Jason nodded and sat down, hugging his knees and watching the others practice. Dave felt sorry for Jason. His power was connected to his fear, rather than anger like Dave. That meant that his power would only really be strong when he was feeling intense fear.

* * *

Kurt's group was seeming to get somewhere. Cassie managed to scream at him and push him a few feet away. He put a finger in his ear and moved it around because his ears were ringing. He just laughed a bit when she blushed. He clapped his hands together. "Well," he began, putting his other finger in his other ear and doing the same thing. "That was really good, Cassie. You just… need more restraint on it. Just like when you're talking. You can talk louder so other people can hear you… You just have to make sure it's not too loud. Also, if you get angry, your power becomes that much stronger. So make sure you keep that in check. How about you try talking a bit louder?"

Cassie looked at him. "Um… is this better?" she said a bit louder than how she normally talked.

"A bit louder," encouraged Kurt.

"Is this better?" she said louder, sound waves hitting his body, but they didn't hurt. He could just feel her speech. He nodded.

"Much," he said with a smile. He looked at the other kids.

"John, how about you give it a go?" asked Kurt, putting his hands on his knees and bending down towards the boy. He looked down, not wanting to meet Kurt's eyes.

"I can't," he said sadly.

"Yes you can, sweetie. Come on…"

"I CAN'T!" he yelled at Kurt, looking back up at Kurt, his teeth bared. Kurt just blinked and bit his bottom lip.

"Well… okay…. Blake? Would you be willing to go?" The other little boy stood up and walked forward. He was smiling. He seemed to be a pretty confident little boy. He stood next to Kurt.

"So you jump, right?" asked Kurt. Blake nodded. "Well, give it a go!" Blake began to hop around Kurt and eventually it shot high into the air about ten or so feet. Eventually he came back down to the ground, and the other kids began to clap a bit. So he was alright with controlling his ability. Maybe he would be one of these tutors someday.

"Good job!" said Kurt, giving the boy a high-five. He took another quick look back to Dave's group. He sighed. He was really hoping that his group was doing a lot better. He figured they were since Dave sucked… Alright, no he didn't. Kurt was really jealous of Dave. He was one of the only guys in the school that could really beat him in a fight. Kurt had prided himself on being very strong with his ability. But Dave was just stronger than him. It just made him kind of mad…. Also, the fact that they were bitter enemies didn't help.

* * *

Dave had noticed Kurt helping the kids, the bouncing one amusing Dave. He'd be a nice target practice… Looking at his cellphone, Dave saw that class was almost over, having helped the other kids individually making the time pass quickly.

"Okay guys! Stop what you're doing and get over here!" All the freshman did as they were told, some looking a bit grumpy since they had to stop having fun.

"Alright, time to see how far each of you got! First up, Alexander!" The boy moved to the front of the group, obviously nervous.

"All right Alex, remember; try and think of a time where you felt the most free." The boy nodded and concentrated. Soon enough the boy started floating in mid-air, even going up and hovering about 3 feet off the ground before falling into Dave's arms.

"Good job Alex! You'll be sky high soon enough! Alright…Jessica come on up!" The girl came skipping to the front of the group, a lot less nervous and a lot more excited than Alex.

"Okay, you know the drill. Shoot out darts and aim only-" Jessica didn't even wait, shooting darts out of her hands and missing only 3 of the 10 she sent out. "Good job Jessica, but next time actually wait until I give you your instructions."

"Dylan, come up!" An Asian tween, probably 12, walked up with a pair of headphones on. Dave remembered giving the kid a little lecture, until he realized listening to the music was what gave Dylan power. It must've been some upbeat song, because the tween started dancing to it with his eyes closed to ignore everybody else. It would've looked silly, but it was how his ability to control wind worked. The wind started flowing around Dylan, raising his hair and moving it in awesome ways until they both eventually stopped.

"Good job Dylan, and nice dancing. Layla!" The oldest among them, a 15 year old girl came up and gave Dave an annoyed look, taking a drink from her water bottle. He chose to ignore that look, though if the air around him went up a few degrees, he sure didn't notice.

"All right Layla, show us what you got." The girl sighed before flinging her bottle in the air and moving the water out of it. Her hydrokinesis was connected to her feeling of satisfaction. Ironically enough, she seemed to be the type to never really seem satisfied, so there was definitely going to have to be some work on her personality. She let slip a small smile though, and the water came toward her and formed into a little ball in her hand, before breaking up and again splashing all over her hand. Layla's annoyed look came back and she didn't wait for Dave to say anything before going back into the group.

"Ookay, good job Layla. Maybe try letting yourself look happy next time. Makeda and Malika!" A pair of twins finally walked up, nearly identical except for one having a small mole and the other not.

"Alright, I'll only start small, kay?" They nodded and held hands, concentrating on their bond together, the source of their power. Dave took the time to form a little fireball in his hand, nothing dangerous or that could cause any major damage by itself. He flicked it at the pair, hoping that they practiced enough. He needn't worry though. The fireball couldn't even touch them, the force field deflecting it back at Dave, who extinguished it in his palm.

"Good job you two! Remember to keep that bond, okay?" The two started giggling as if he said a joke.

"Of course Dave, you know how we do! Yeah Davey, we got this!" The twins moved back to the group and now there was only one kid left, and Dave wasn't sure if Jason was ready for this again, who stood hiding behind Layla.

"Jason, c'mere a second." The boy reluctantly left his hiding spot, and walked toward Dave, a nervous look on his face even worse then Alexander. Dave felt sympathy for the kid and set him aside for a second.

"Look, you don't have to do this if you want to. I'll explain to Mrs. Higgins everything…"

"No, it's okay. That'll just make things worst, I'd rather get this thing over with."

"Alright then, have at it. Just remember that I'm here, kay?" Jason nodded and walked to the space. He stood in the space, concentrating. His hand started emitting flames again, like last time. "Alright Jason, good. Think you can amp it up a little bit?" Jason's brow furrowed even more, but the flame stayed relatively the same, though it did get slightly brighter.

"That's alright Jason, you have next time, okay?" The boy looked slightly downhearted at how he was having trouble to truly start controlling his power. Dave placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze and a reassuring smile. "You did good kid."

* * *

Kurt's kids had done really well, and he was proud of them. There was one who just didn't want to because he was so afraid. He eventually had to have a talk with John, the kid who wore sunglasses. He let the others practice while he sat down next to John.

"Are you sure you don't want to try?" he asked the boy hesitantly. He didn't want another outburst from him. That was a bit disheartening. John sighed and put his head in his hands and shook it. "I can't," he said sadly. "People get hurt when I use my power…" He looked to kurt. "My mom was in the hospital for a week… my best friend had to have a skin graph cause I burned off part of his arm with my lasers. I hate my power. Why can't I have a cool power like yours?"

Kurt smiled at him. "John… I had the same problems with my power. I nearly froze my step brother to death… I have to stay out of the sun during summer time because I get too hot, and I get really sick. I have to sit in a tub of ice. I have to stay indoors. It sucks!" He laughed a bit. "Trust me. I've had my share of accidents. But I embrace my power. I know how to use it. Eventually, you will learn how to use yours too." He patted John's back. "How about we practice a bit." Kurt stood up and helped John up. He backed away from the boy. He used his ice to make a target. "Okay. Now… you just need to hit it. Focus. Breathe. Find your center." Kurt backed away from the target and moved behind John. He placed both hands on the boy's shoulders. "You can do this. Slowly take off your glasses, focus on the target, and try not to do it too hard."

John nodded and slowly removed his sunglasses. He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes. The lazer was powerful and it pushed John and Kurt back. It demolished the ice target. John started freaking out as the lazer shot even farther. "I can't close my eyes!" He exclaimed.

"John! Breathe! You can close your eyes!" Exclaimed Kurt. John's laser slowly stopped and he slid his sunglasses back on. He was breathing hard. "You okay?" Said Kurt.

"Yeah.. fine…" He sighed. "I hope I'll get better someday…."

"You will. I promise." He smiled at john. The other kids returned back together, looking happy and energized. The class was over with for today and they wouldn't meet for a few days. Kurt smiled at his group. They all began to collectively come together as a class, Kurt and Dave eventually coming near each other. Kurt's sensitive skin felt the heat radiating off of the boy. Kurt looked up into the other's eyes for a moment and quickly looked away. He hated thinking that Dave was handsome… He was. Very. With golden/brown eyes… an intense gaze, and an amazing smile when he actually did smile. Kurt hated that. He was just Kurt's type and it pissed Kurt off even more.

The class began to walk back to the classroom, the two tutors walking next to each other, not saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter is significantly shorter than the first one, I'm afraid! I'm sorry. The next update won't be this soon either, unfortunately. Expect it in a few days or so. I'm going on vacation starting next Monday, so it may delay an update. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy. _

_Note: This is unbeta'd as well as a roleplay. If you find it a bit incoherent, sorry! Hopefully it makes enough sense._

_Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Mrs. Higgins came back and was glad that everything was relatively still in one piece. Though the evidence of the darts from Jessica, as well as the scorch mark from the kid that shot lasers out of his eyes, did need to be taken care of. She brought the two groups together and walked with them back to the classroom to get their bags. The kids in the classroom walked behind Mrs. Higgins, while Dave walked next to Kurt. Despite giving off heat, Dave could feel the cold air around Kurt as well. The fact that the Kurt had the exact opposite of Dave's ability, even the air side effect, intrigued Dave.

Looking at the slightly shorter guy, he caught eyes with Kurt and noticed how blue they were, like the ice he used to skate on. It looked great and was appropriate for the Ice Queen, but reminding him of the day he discovered his power just made him hate that he liked them. In all honesty, the only reason he liked messing with Kurt was because he loved that despite Dave's advantage power-wise, Kurt never backed down from him; he always stood up for himself with the witty remarks and cold demeanor.

But it seemed like Kurt was lost in his own thoughts at the moment, so there wasn't any need to break that. Besides, he had Jason to think about and how he was going to help the poor kid. Dave was thinking the entire walk back to class that he didn't notice he accidentally walking close to Kurt. So close in fact, that for a moment, their hands directly touched each other. The contact brought an instant sharp pain to Dave, the contrasting extremes of hot and cold actually…hurting for a bit. He snatched his hands away and rubbed the pain away.

"The hell Hummel, why the hell did you use your power on me? I didn't do shit to you today."

"I didn't use my power on you, knuckle-dragger! You used yours on me! OW! That hurt you jerk!" He glared at David with ice-cold eyes. He covered his wounded fingers in his eyes. "Ow….!"

"I didn't do shit! You were the one who touched me and tried to use your ice on me while I wasn't paying attention. It'd be the only way you could hurt me anyways, when my guard is down." The air around him started getting hotter, and Dave could feel his body temperature rising, his will and the threat from Mrs. Higgins the only thing from the flames coming out.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, David! If I wanted to hurt you, I would do it fairly. And I don't want to hurt you anyways!" He glared at Dave, still nursing his burnt fingers. He could feel his ice healing it a bit. It felt better anyways. He hated Dave. A lot. Accusing him of something like that. It made tears prick in his eyes.

"I didn't even mean to touch you, you big jerk!" He stomped away from David, still keeping his ice on his hand. Next was physical education where the kids would use their powers to play different kinds of games. It wasn't Kurt's favorite class because he had to dress out. He let his ice melt off since he needed his hand to get his gym clothing out of his locker room locker. He began to undress slowly, sniffing, fighting off tears.

* * *

Dave just watched as Kurt stormed away from him, his anger still there. But it wasn't directed at the storming teen…it was directed Dave himself. He wasn't used to making seeing Kurt upset to that point. Sure he stormed off before, but Dave noticed the wet eyes before Kurt turned away, signaling to Dave that he might've gone too far this time. And now he was hating Kurt, for making Dave hate himself even more. He wouldn't let the kid off that easily.

Following Kurt, Dave sneaked into the locker room, glad that him and Kurt seemed to be the only ones there. He heard sniffles though, and he walked out to see Kurt fighting to stay in control. This was only adding fuel to the fire.

"Well, looks like the Ice Queen really isn't so cold after all." said Dave angrily, before slowly approaching Kurt.

Kurt turned around, gasping. He wiped his face. His shirt was taken off, leaving him there with his pale, lithe chest exposed. He pushed his clothing in front of his chest, trying to hide it. He was a bit self-conscious of showing other his naked form, even if he was skinny with not even an ounce of fat on him. Still, he was pale… and he was so feminine. He just wasn't that proud. He kind of wished he could buff up a bit, but he just didn't have the body. It would look strange on him anyways.

"What do you want, David?" he shrieked. "I'm changing!" He knew his eyes were red. He knew he looked silly, hiding his chest like a female. He clutched his clothing tighter, looking at Dave wearily.

It took a moment for Dave to register that Kurt had been shirtless, and despite him quickly covering himself like some chick in the girls' locker room, Dave was still able to get a good look of Kurt's body. Of how smooth it looked, without a blemish to spot. And then Dave thought of his own body and how different it was, how his was thick…like a Hamhock, as Kurt so eloquently put it.

But the screaming, it was too much. He needed a way for Kurt to shut up, and since the boy being shirtless was the last thing on Dave's mind, his brain connected the lines in his head to make a decision.

"Shut up," muttered Dave before he closed the distance between the two and grabbed Kurt's hair and smashed his lips against Kurt's. Dave's thinking had been if his lips were occupied he would stop, but now it was just pure hateful want. Want because of the situation they were in, hateful because he was attracted to the guy that caused Dave to hate himself even more than usual today.

Kurt had no idea what was going on. One moment he was changing, minding his own business, and then interrupted by David and the next they were kissing. Or, rather, Dave was kissing him. Dave's flesh was burning hot on Kurt's freezing cold skin. He whimpered and began to kiss back, unsure of what he was even doing. This was David Karofsky. David Karofsky, the guy he hated. But he really didn't hate him. He was jealous of David because his power was stronger and could beat his own. Even though he was, he secretly was really attracted to the guy.. and he had actually been waiting for this. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him in closer, kissing him deeper, whimpering softly as the other's warmth made him feel faint. But he didn't want to stop.

Dave moved his hands from Kurt's waist, to his ass, holding him close so that Dave could grind him better. Once he felt Kurt's tongue in his own mouth, he felt himself actually get a little hotter now, his heart racing.

"Kurt," moaned Dave, as they continued to make out.

Unfortunately, he (somehow) heard the jingling of keys and immediately broke away to see where it was coming from. Having gotten away from Kurt, Dave's mind started becoming clearer, and he got enough sense to throw Kurt's uniform from the open locker at the now rather pink boy. He was thankful he was in time, because Coach came into the room, with a rather annoyed look on her face.

"Hummel, what the hell is taking you so long? And Karofsky, why are you here, this isn't your period!" yelled Coach Bieste. Dave's mind was drawing a blank though, and he couldn't come up with a good enough excuse in his head. "Uh…"

* * *

Kurt's mind was all a jumble. Part of him wanted to push Dave away, but the other part was so consumed with passion that it couldn't bear to be apart from Dave. That part was stronger. So he kept kissing Dave, roughly, passionately, letting the other grind him to completion. He was almost to his tip when he heard a rough, feminine voice shouting at them. Kurt pushed him away then, finally coming back to the real world. He was panting, shirtless, and his erection was tenting painfully in his tight pants. He looked at coach with wide, green eyes.

"David was just leaving," said Kurt, staring at the Coach before turning to Dave and gesturing him to leave. "He was just… um…. we were having a heated discussion over today's… er…. History class." He pursed his lips and looked at Dave, trying to have the other back him up. He was failing at the excuse. In the meantime, he slid on his gym shirt, not wanting to be so exposed.

_History class, really_? Dave would've figured Kurt would've come up with a better excuse than that, but then again, so would've Dave if they hadn't been making out a few seconds ago. "Yeah, he and I got into a debate about, uh…whether some things happened because of mutants. Like if any of the assassinations in history were actually done by mutants and not by hitmen." That was the best thing he could come up with that could seem believable. It was fairly known that he and Kurt weren't exactly the greatest of friends in the institute.

"Guess we got so into it, we lost track of time. Hell, Hummel even lost his shirt from how heated it was." Dave chuckled a little, knowing that Kurt would get the small joke. "Sigh, alright, whatever. Karofsky, get back to class and Hummel, finish changing and get the hell out there to the gym." Coach walked away and left the two alone again. "That was close," whispered Dave. "Uh…I guess I'll go then…Ice Queen." Dave felt his temperature go back up again, and that normal feeling from earlier disappeared. Needing to think about something, Dave left, giving Kurt a last glance before exiting the Locker Room.

Kurt dressed down the rest of the way before looking at David leaving the locker room. He sighed. He couldn't believe that he had made out with David Karofsky, the guy he supposedly hated. Turns out, he really didn't. At all. He was actually pretty smitten with the guy, and he didn't even know that David was gay. Though he should've figured it out. He never had a girlfriend… and most guys did around here. He sighed and rushed out to the gym where the class was. He looked back at the locker room and pursed his lips. He and David needed to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry it's been a bit since the last update. I'm back home from vacation, so NO more slacking. I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow. Thanks for all of the reviews so far! _

_Note: This is unbeta'd as well as a roleplay. If you find it a bit incoherent, sorry! Hopefully it makes enough sense._

_Please review! Feedback is awesome!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kurt and David needed to talk. Kurt pulled out his phone. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to get up the nerve. He entered David's number into his phone (he had gotten David's number from one of his jock buddies) and began to text him:

**Kurt:** We need to talk...

A few minutes later, a reply.

**Dave:** I have no idea what you're talking about Vanilla Ice.

Vanilla Ice. That was a new one. Kurt rolled his eyes and texted on, eventually laying down on his bed, holding his phone up.

**Kurt:** You know exactly what you're talking about, Hamhock.

**Kurt:** We made out... in the locker room. I'm not easy. You can't just make out with me like that! I want to know what we are.

He needed to get right to the point. Kurt needed answers, and he was going to get them, weather he had to do something drastic in order to get them, fine. He would.

**Dave:** We're nothing different than before Kurt. You call me Hamhock and I call you Ice Queen.

**Dave:** It was just my power acting up differently, nothing more. It has to be.

Kurt called bull on that. Either Dave thought he was a piece of ass, or he really did like him. But he didn't know anymore. David liking him was just… weird. They never liked each other. They were total opposites. How were they ever supposed to start a relationship like that? Kurt didn't know. He didn't know anything. He didn't even know if he could ever date David Karofsky. Did he even like him? God, he was so confused. He could probably like him… maybe he did? He would have to decide sometime.

**Kurt:** I really doubt that is the case, David.

**Kurt:** I want to know what we ARE. You tell me right now, David Karofsky, or I will come to your room. I know where you live!

A few minutes later, another reply:

**Dave:** Fine then, but remember, I room with Az and we're both jocks. Don't be expecting the Hilton or some shit.

Ew. The thought of going into a gross jock room that smells of sweaty socks and jock straps made Kurt want to vomit. He texted back:

**Kurt:** Ugh. Fine. At least put dirty clothing away. I don't want to be hit by a wall of stink.

**Dave:** Cool your tits, you won't enter a disaster zone.

**Kurt:** I don't have tits, David! I'm not a girl!

Even though he was feminine didn't mean he was a girl. It didn't mean he had tits. At least, tits like a female. Kurt shook his head. This wasn't what he wanted to focus on.

**Dave:** Never said you were. I say that to everybody.

Oh.

**Kurt:** Whatever, hamhock. I'm coming over. You had better at least spray febreeze or something.

With that, Kurt put his cell phone in his pocket and began to take off towards David's room.

* * *

Dropping his phone on the bed, Dave got up and walked around, trying to clean up a little bit. It was mostly Azimio's mess that he had to pick up, or at least hide. Sure there were a couple of Dave's socks here and there, but Az loved to just leave everything on the floor until it got to be bad. Dave was just lucky that Azimio wasn't the type to walk around in just underwear or to leave that laying about. And since Dave tended to be cleaner than Az, to reduce the fire hazard, Dave usually ended up having to clean up a lot of the times.

Once he was satisfied that the room was relatively clean enough for now, Dave went into his cabinet and took out the scented candle, butterscotch. Kurt said to use Febreeze, but with Dave being able to heat up the air automatically, aerosols weren't exactly the smartest option. So candles were the way to go. Placing one on his bedside table, Dave lit a small flame on his finger and directed it at the candle wick.

Soon, he heard a knock on the door, pretty sure that it was Kurt Hummel thinking that what happened in the locker was just Dave having a make out session for the hell of it. Rolling his eyes, Dave moved to answer the door.

"Alright, alright Fancy, I'm coming," yelled Dave before he opened the door.

Kurt stormed in. He looked around the room with disapproval. "You boys and your messes," he said, turning around to see Dave. "We need to talk about the other day," he said, unafraid to get right to the point of why he was here.

"First off, 'you boys'? And here I thought you weren't a girl Hummel, even though you dress like one most of the time." Dave walked back to the table and leaned against it, arms crossed. "Fine then, we can talk. I need you to shut up, since you were making a lot of noise."

"I'm not. But I'm not just a regular 'boy', you realize. I consider myself a lot more sophisticated than that," said Kurt haughtily. He crossed his arms and looked at David with an eyebrow cocked. He sighed at Dave telling him to be quiet.

"David, I can be as loud as I wish. It's not that late. People aren't asleep. But whatever." He glared at David and then rolled his eyes. He began to walk around the room a bit. "We just need to address the reason why you needed to force yourself onto me."

"Look, I'm not sure _why _I did what I did. It was probably the only way to get you to shut up in the locker room, and then…" Dave wasn't exactly sure whether he wanted to tell Kurt yet about that sense of normalcy he felt after touching Kurt for so long. After Dave had gotten over the initial shock from the burn, he had kept going to keep that sense of being normal and not a mutant for as long as possible. Maybe he could just…_hint _at it?

"You felt it, right? After that burn…your body temperature went _up_, right?"

Kurt swallowed, crossing his arms and holding them tight against his body. Usually, he wasn't so bad at talking with others… and he usually wasn't this superior towards them. Really, he didn't think he was superior to David, he was just using it as a defense mechanism to how he really felt, which was totally confused. He had no idea how he felt with David.

"You… just did that…to shut me up?" he said softly, feeling his face flush a bit. His cheeks were always pretty rosy since his skin was pale, but his body temperature was always much lower than that of a normal person's, so he had red cheeks, especially when angered.

"I… well, usually it gets lower when I'm angry or upset…" He looked down, feeling really upset now. He pushed his arms closer to his body. He couldn't believe David only kissed him to shut him up and not because he had wanted to. It was his first kiss with a guy (he had kissed a girl, Brittany Pierce, who could talk to animals, a long time ago… bad memories). He bit his lip, trying so VERY hard not to cry. Because sometimes when he cried, his tears froze on his face.

Dave noticed how Kurt's skin was becoming pink again, similar to how it was when they were making out in the locker room. The boy was pale, so Dave kinda expected it, but it was an odd shade of pink, close to being red. _Guess his low temperature makes everything even more visible or something. _Kurt was now crossing his arms too, copying Dave.

But then Kurt lowered his head and voice. The answer he provided didn't really tell Dave anything, since he already knew that about Kurt since they were polar opposites. Thinking of a way to ask Kurt differently, Dave had almost missed noticing how Kurt was kind of…closing in on himself. Squinting closely, the confused Dave looked at Kurt's face and noticed that Kurt's eyes were watering. _Is he..Is he going to cry?_ Dave didn't know what to do, since he was always given the "be a man" treatment. But Kurt…

"Kurt…" Sighing, Dave realized he was the reason Kurt was upset and moved closer to him. He could feel the cold air surrounding the upset teen, but Dave decided to ignore it. Opening his arms, he enveloped Kurt in a bear hug, willing the initial shock away. And once again, Dave felt his body temperature lowering after holding Kurt for a while, though that passion he felt in the locker room wasn't there. Just the want to comfort Kurt so that he wasn't crying.

"If it makes you feel any better…you're pretty good at kissing. I mean, I never kissed any guys before, but I'm sure you have." Dave didn't really know if those were the right words to say, but he figured that Kurt would at least appreciate a compliment.

Kurt sniffed and moved his arm to wipe his eyes. He just kept looking down, unable to meet David's eyes. When he was brought into a hug, he swallowed and didn't move until much later when he slowly wrapped his arms around the warm guy. He sniffed again, letting a few tears fall.

"R-really?" he said softly. He was a good kisser? Huh. And to think, he had never even kissed a guy before. "N-no… I haven't. You're the first guy I've ever kissed. I kissed a girl once. Bad memories…." He sniffed again. "That's why I asked… what are we?" He liked David… but he was nervous.

"Well yeah...I don't know about you, but I enjoyed it." Dave looked and saw that Kurt had let loose a few tears. He was about to say something, but decided against it, figuring Kurt's pride didn't need to deal with any attacks right about now. So instead, Dave started rubbing Kurt's back lightly as a form of comfort, something his parents used to do when he was little and got hurt.

"Never kissed a guy before? What are ya, picky?" joked Dave, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. But then Kurt asked what they were, and honestly…Dave didn't know. He knew he was thought Kurt was attractive and he certainly enjoyed making out with him. That wasn't all though, there was something else.

"I don't know what we are, Kurt. I'm so used to being frenemies or whatever with you, this is all new to me too. I never thought I'd even kiss you before today. But I found something out after today…" _Alright, time to let it out. _

"I feel normal when I'm with you, before I got this damned power. It's something I never thought I'd feel again, so thank you for that. The other thing I found out was that I like you, how proud you are in the hallways and how you're willing to snap back at Az and me, despite having the disadvantage battle-wise. So I guess I'm saying that I _'like like' _you." Dave kinda just looked at Kurt and shrugged nervously.

_David enjoyed it?_ Kurt thought. Well, he sure seemed to. Kurt, despite what he might have thought before, did as well. His tears faded and his mood shifted a bit to a more satisfied mood. He was quite happy that David enjoyed their little rendezvous because Kurt sure did.

"N-no.." he said softly. "There's really no one at this school who is really interested in me in that fashion, except for yourself. There are other gay men here, but none of them seemed even remotely interested in me. Sebastian is the one they're all interested in." He loathed Sebastian more than he had ever loathed David. Mostly because he was so jealous. First he stole Blaine (Kurt's first crush) away from Kurt, then he had the gall to make fun of his face, which Kurt was already self-conscious about. He always blamed his face on the inability to get guys. He thought that he was too feminine looking and that guys wanted more masculine men.

"Oh…" breathed Kurt. He looked up at Dave a bit with wide, blue eyes. "Well… I have no idea how I feel about you right now… I mean, I really do like you, David… or I think I do? I'm so confused. That's what's gotten me so upset. I always thought if a guy kissed me like you did, I would just date them on the spot… but now I'm not so sure." He bit his bottom lip. "Before… I didn't like you at all. Or.. I don't think I liked you. I was… jealous that your power could defeat mine so easily. So perhaps I did. Ugh!" He pulled away from Dave and went to sit on his bed, his head in his hands. "I'm so confused… I thought this would be simpler… but it's not."

Dave had been distracted by Kurt's eyes again to pay attention to what he was saying and barely heard Kurt's question while he was on Dave's shoulder. It was the first time anyone, especially a guy he was interested in, had shown him that kind of cute physical affection. The action wasn't "manly," yet Kurt didn't seem to care, and Dave sure as hell didn't mind. So he lightly rested his head on Kurt's, trying to think up of an answer for Kurt.

"Well…" Dave reached an arm around Kurt's shoulders, hoping that his suggestion wouldn't irk Kurt or something. "if you honestly want to know…I wanna sleep." The events of the day had definitely tired Dave out, not so much physically but mentally and maybe emotionally. _Though Kurt's probably the roller coaster victim here. _

"Uh…you're welcome to join me for a short nap if you want." Dave gave Kurt a sort of sheepish smile, best intentions in mind. Sure, he might wake up with a normal feeling Kurt in his arms and rubbing a slight boner against him, but hey? Who could blame Dave for trying?

"Oh… that's probably a good idea…. I'm exhausted." He hadn't noticed how tired he was until David had brought it up. He exhaled slowly. David was so nice and comfortable against him. Warm, but it was nice. Not awfully overbearing. His body temperature had cooled off a lot being with Kurt. Kurt was happy about that.

"Yeah…? Sure… that would be lovely." He actually thought that sounded rather nice. David was really comfortable right now. He didn't want to go back to his dorm room. They weren't even dating yet, but they were going to take a nap together. "As long as people don't find out…. considering we're not even dating yet. I'm not sure what they'd think." He chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, it'll be our little secret then." Dave was amused that Kurt had said"yet," but decided not to comment on it for now. So after shuffling around for a little bit, Dave ended up laying on his back, with Kurt laying next to him. Kurt felt warmer than before. Before, he was so cold Dave actually felt a burn when they touched, but now Kurt simply felt like he had been hit by a blast of cold air for too long. They could touch now with no problem, and Dave rather enjoyed it. This was the feeling he had been looking for ever since he had discovered his powers. Feeling normal.

Soon enough, he felt himself drifting off into sleep, not sure if Kurt had murmured anything or not. _Oh well, if he did, I'm sure he'll tell me when I get up. _With that thought in mind, Dave fell into slumber with his…he didn't know what Kurt was to him now, but sleep overtook Dave before he could complete the thought.


End file.
